Old Friends and Red Threads
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: not sure what to title it. AU. when they were little, they had a strange classmate for a week. Years later, said classmate returns. How totally cliche. previously 'untitled'
1. Chapter 1

**Monday**

The six-year-old boy stared disdainfully down at the sneakers on his feet before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Mommy, do I have to go?" He whined softly, still glaring at his feet.

"Yes, sweetie. It'll only be for a couple of days, to get you out of our hair for a little bit."

"I'm not in the way." He stated. His mother sighed.

"You know what I mean, honey. We're very busy, we don't---"

"Have time for me, I know." He interrupted. His mother sighed.

"Let's get you to class."

* * *

A loud yell went through the playground as a small girl flew through the yard, bubbling with excitement.

"There's a new kid!" She called happily to her friends, her blonde pigtails flying from the speed. She stopped suddenly in front of three boys, hugging her doll to her chest. "Misa-Misa saw another little boy over there." Misa stated, pointing in the direction of the gate. Sure enough, a small boy stood with his mother. All three of the boys looked over at him.

"Hey, there is." One said.

"How fun." Another grinned happily.

"This should get interesting." The last one said, inspecting the boy. The teacher called them in then, and they filed into the classroom.

* * *

"This is Ryuzaki." The teacher stated, pushing the boy in front of her. He stared at the class with black eyes from underneath a mop of unruly black hair. "He's going to be in our class for a couple days, so be nice to him, ok?"

"Ok!" The class chorused. The teacher beamed at them.

"Good!" She pointed at a table. "You can sit there." Ryuzaki stared before shuffling forward, slowly making his way toward the circle table he was instructed to sit at. He sat down, pulling his feet up and staring at the group in front of him.

"I'm Matt. Well, Mail, really, but evidentally that's a weird name." One of them started. He had red hair and goggles on his head. "I like playing videogames." Ryuzaki nodded slowly in his direction.

"Misa-Misa!" A blonde girl with pigtails let out, jumping happily in her seat. "This is Rem. She's a Shinigami. And a birthday present from Raito-kun and Kira-kun." Another boy, sitting next to her, laughed.

"I'm Raito." The boy next to her had brown hair and amber eyes. "This is my brother---"

"Kira." The other finished. The two boys looked alike, with amber eyes and brown hair. "We're---"

"Very close." They finished together, looked at each other, and giggled. Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow.

"I see." He glanced at the teacher.

"I'm Ryuzaki."

* * *

Raito looked at the boy sitting on the swings. He frowned and walked over, wanting to say something and swing.

"Hey." He started. Ryuzaki looked up at him.

"Hello, Raito-kun. Or is it Kira-kun?" Raito scowled.

"Raito. Why are you just sitting there?" Ryuzaki shrugged. "Well, you can't. Just sit there, I mean. They're called swings for a reason, you're supposed to swing on them."

"I don't to swing on them."

"Then get off." Raito said. Ryuzaki simply stared at him.

"No, I'm not going to 'get off', Kira-kun."

"I already told you, I'm Raito."

"Are you really?" Raito scowled.

"Yes, really."

"I think you're Kira-kun." Raito didn't answer. Ryuzaki tilted his head. "I refuse to get off, Kira-kun, and if you really want me off, you'll have to force me." That did it. With a yell, Raito lunged forward. He thrust his fist out, fully expecting to hit the boy sitting on the swings. However, Ryuzaki grabbed onto the chain of the swings and threw himself backwards, avoiding the fist intended to hit his face. While he leaned back, he kicked his foot out, catching Raito in the stomach and successfully pushing him back. He pulled himself up by the chain, watching amused as Raito staggered back, arms around his stomach. He didn't really apply that much pressure, just enough to get the boy away from him. Raito scowled, ready to lunge again, when a hand on the back of his shirt stopped him.

"That's enough." Raito froze, then looked up into the eyes of a teacher for the upper classes. Ryuzaki stared on, thumb in his mouth.

* * *

Ryuzaki's mother walked out of the principal's office, shaking her head when she saw her son.

"Ryuzaki..." She started. He looked at her expectantly, but she sighed. "Let's go, honey." He stood up, brushed his pants off, then waved at Raito.

"Bye, Kira-kun." He stated simply. "See you tomorrow."

"I'm Raito." The boy spit out angrily.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Ryuzaki stood next to Matt as the boy played a game on his GameBoy. The gamer had a candy lollipop in his mouth, the stick hanging out of his mouth.

"I usually have a lollipop in my mouth." Matt explained. "I didn't yesterday, but I usually do." Ryuzaki had nodded solemly to Matt's sudden statement, then continued to watch the game.

"Ryuzaki-chan!!!!" Misa yelled, throwing herself at Ryuzaki. He blinked softly, not understanding her reasoning for trying to strangle him with a hug.

"Hello, Misa-Misa." He said. "Would you mind getting off of me?" She pulled back and grinned at him.

"Hey, Matt!" She cried. Matt moved to the side as she attempted to strangle him with a hug as well.

"Hey, Misa." He stated. "Not now, I'm almost finished with this level." Misa pouted.

"Nobody wants a hug from Misa-Misa."

"I'll take a hug, Misa-Misa." Came a voice, and Misa whirled around to see Kira and Raito.

"Raito-kun! Kira-kun!" She cried, throwing her arms around Kira's waist. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Misa-Misa."

"Kids! Time to come in!" The teacher called. As they walked back in, Raito glowered at Ryuzaki.

"You got me in trouble yesterday, Ryuzaki." Raito hissed. Ryuzaki tilted his head to stare at Raito.

"I apologize." Ryuzaki stated. "Shall we get to class?" Raito, still glaring at him, marched past him. Smiling slightly, Ryuzaki followed.

* * *

The teacher sighed in exasperation when Raito stood up, pulling his arm back. Ryuzaki jumped up as well, making the motions of kicking.

"Ryuzaki, Raito, enough!" She called out, seperating the two boys. "Both of you, the principal's office now."

* * *

Ryuzaki's mother came out of the principal's office once again. She stood in front of her son, hands on her hips, and stared at him. He looked up at her innocently.

"Would you mind explaining to me why I am in the principal's office for the second time in two days, Ryuzaki?" She asked calmly.

"I don't like it here." Ryuzaki stated simply. Raito, from the other side of the room, turned to Ryuzaki. "I already know most of what the teacher is teaching, Mommy, and it's boring here."

"It's only for three more days at the most, honey, then we're moving and you won't have to be here anymore. You know that, sweetie, so please stop trying to pick fights with the other kids." Ryuzaki looked away. His mother knelt down to face her son properly. "Promise me that, please, Ryuzaki."

"I won't promise anything, Mommy." Ryuzaki whispered. "But I'll try to stay out of trouble. Ok?" She smiled.

"All right, son." Ryuzaki stood up to follow his mother. He was almost out of the office when a hand landed on his wrist. He tilted his head toward Raito.

"You're moving?" He asked. Ryuzaki nodded. "When?"

"At the end of the week, according to my mother. Perhaps sooner, perhaps later." Ryuzaki shrugged.

"Where are you moving?" Raito asked. Ryuzaki turned to look in the amber pools.

"America."

* * *

**Wednesday**

The group of four stood together that morning when Ryuzaki walked up. He frowned at all four of them, but realized something serious was going on. Matt wasn't even playing his videogame.

"What's going on?" He asked softly.

"When were you going to tell us you were moving, Ryuzaki?" Kira asked softly, looking at him curiously. Ryuzaki's eyes instantly found Raito, who blushed and looked down.

"It wasn't really relevant." Ryuzaki stated. Kira blinked.

"Relevant?"

"Important." Ryuzaki clarified. Kira's eyes darkened again, and Ryuzaki noted that when Kira was mad, his eyes almost seemed red.

"Of course it's important!" Kira yelled in six-year-old anger. "We make a new friend, and it's only for a week?" Ryuzaki shrugged.

"I apologize. But, I'm only coming for two more days or so. Everything has been sent to our home in America already."

"So that means that after Friday we won't see you anymore, Ryuzaki?" Misa asked. Ryuzaki nodded. Misa wailed.

* * *

**Friday**

Thursday passed by without incident, and now it was Friday, and Ryuzaki's last day. He walked out of the car and was instantly assalted by Misa.

"Off! Misa-Misa..." Ryuzaki sighed.

"Ryuzaki said it was ok if Misa-Misa hugged him on his last day of school!" Misa cried out, Rem between the two of them. Ryuzaki sighed and saw Matt, Raito, and Kira coming out of the corner of his eye. Raito's backpack, he noticed, was unusually big and bulging.

"Matt. Kira-kun. Raito-kun." He said. Misa pulled herself off of Ryuzaki and he sighed silently in relief. Together, they walked to class.

* * *

The teacher sighed in relief---she hadn't had to send Raito and Ryuzaki to the principal's office yesterday and she hoped she didn't today. Today was Ryuzaki's last day, and she didn't want to send him off with bad memories. She smiled as the group came in, laughing as Misa told a joke.

And the day passed by quickly with no problem.

* * *

Ryuzaki had been waiting for his mother when a hand grabbed his. He turned to see Matt, Misa, Kira, and Raito. Opening his mouth to say something, Ryuzaki had been about to ask them what they were doing when suddenly, Matt stuck his lollipop into Ryuzaki's open mouth.

"That's for you." He said simply. Ryuzaki blinked, closing his mouth around the strawberry lollipop. Misa hugged him again and gave him a black rosary.

"I don't know if you'll use it," She said. "But it was Misa-Misa's and I want you to remember Misa-Misa." Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow at Misa's pattern of speech, switching from first to third person.

"This is also for you." Kira handed over a notebook. "I thought it would be something you would like, Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki took the notebook. It was plain black, and across the top read 'DEATHNOTE'. Ryuzaki looked at Kira, who shrugged. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"I see." Ryuzaki said slowly. He opened it and saw black paper with white words. He looked up when he saw Raito.

"Uh...This is Ryuk." Raito said. "He was bought with Rem." Ryuzaki looked at the doll with interest. Ryuk had blue skin with bulging yellow eyes. His black cloathes looked as if they were torn in places. "He's a Shinigami as well." Raito looked at Ryuk one more time before pushing the doll in Ryuzaki's direction. "You can have him." Ryuzaki took the doll.

"I'll take good care of him." He promised. Raito looked relieved.

"Ryuzaki, honey, it's time to go." Ryuzaki looked at his mother before turning to his friends.

"All right, goodbye." He said, smiling softly at his group of friends. Matt smiled back, returning his attention to his videogame. Misa waved tearfully, while Kira and Raito smiled back. Ryuzaki opened the door to his car and got in, holding Ryuk tightly.

"Are you ready, honey?" His mother asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Ryuzaki replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eleven Years Later...**

A boy sat in the backseat of a dark car, staring dully out of the darkened windows.

"What's wrong? Didn't you miss it here?" A man's voice came from the driver's seat and the boy turned black eyes to the driver.

"What's the point of that?" The man smiled.

"You grew up here, yes?" The boy shrugged lightly.

"You promised not to mention that, Watari." The man, now known as Watari, smiled.

"Of course not." He noticed, however, the boy's arms tightening over a stuffed doll when they pulled up the the white house. Watari smiled, opening the door to get out. "We're here."

* * *

"Look, nii-san, look!" Amber eyes followed a girl with black hair to his window. She had been sitting his room, unusual even for her, talking to him about something. It had been interrupted, however, by the sudden sighting of a car. "Look, someone's moving in next door."

"So?" He joined his sister over by the window as an old man got out of the car. The door opened and a teenager also got out of the car. He was holding something, but from the angle they were at, they couldn't see what it was. Suddenly, he hit the girl on the head. "Sayu, it's rude to spy. We can meet them later, ok?" Sayu rubbed her head and glared at her brother.

"Oh, fine." She stuck her tongue out at her older brother as she left. "Meanie." He grinned at his sister.

* * *

"I haven't been here in years, so why now, Watari?" The teenage boy asked, sitting in his chair with his legs drawn up. His usual way of sitting.

"Because it was time to come here, L. That's why." L rolled his eyes and continued to eat. "By the way, I have enrolled you in school, L." He shrugged, continued eating. Watari smiled. "You start tomorrow.

* * *

**Monday**

"Class, we have a new student." The class quiet down to face foward. A boy stood in front of the class, in the school uniform. He stared at them with black eyes from underneath a mop of unruly black hair. "His name is ---."

"I would like to be called L, if you don't mind." He said quietly. The teacher looked at him, then around the class room.

"All right." He looked around. "Oh, over there. You can sit there for now, all right?" L followed in the direction he was pointed in. He approached the back of the class room, and instantly there were four pairs of eyes on him.

"I sit back here." L said quietly. "My name is L."

"L?" A girl said, looking up from her paper and frowning.

"It's all cool. I'm Matt." L stared at the red-headed gamer. 'He still has those goggles.' Sure enough, the goggles were ontop of Matt's head. Matt looked up from his videogame long enough to look at L. He paused when he saw him, though, staring into L's eyes. "That girl over there, her name's Takada."

"I'm Mello."

"Mihael." Takada corrected. The blonde glared at her.

"Mello."

"Mihael, you are anything but mellow. And your name is Mihael."

"Color me yellow, call me Mello." Mello called out, lazily tipping his chair back and shoving a piece of chocolate in his mouth. L watched in fascination.

"Misa-Misa." The blonde girl caught L's attention and he almost laughed when he noticed her, still writing her paper. She still wore her hair in pigtails, and her clothes were, if possible, darker. He remembered that she, in kindergarden, wore Goth Lolita clothes. She still did, evidentally. Mello rolled his eyes.

"You correct me when I say my name is Mello, but you don't correct Misa when she calls herself 'Misa-Misa'."

"Her name is Misa, and it's impossible to get the upper hand with that girl." Takada replied, returning her attention to her paper. L raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to Misa. Misa looked up and saw L. He was unprepared for Misa to suddenly launch herself at him, which resulted in the both of them on the floor in a heap. The loud noise caught everyone's attention.

"RYUZAKI!!!!" Misa screamed happily in Ryuzaki's ear. Ryuzaki sighed, an amused expression on his face as he sat up, Misa still on him.

"Hello, Misa-Misa." He stated calmly. Matt grinned from above him.

"I thought it was you. Welcome back, Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki smiled slightly at Matt.

"Thanks."

"Are you guys finished back there?" The teacher called out, irritated.

"Yes, sir!" They called back.

* * *

"Misa-Misa and Matt will show you around, Ryuzaki!" Misa called out. Takada rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later." She said, excusing herself politely and walking away. "Nice meeting you, Ryuzaki. See you tomorrow, Misa, Mail, Mihael." Mello watched her walk away and sighed.

"Dude, call me Mello. Please. You call Matt by his nickname." Ryuzaki tilted his head to the side.

"Matt has a nickname, Mello?" Mello turned to him, disbelieving, until he caught the look in Ryuzaki's eye. He grinned.

"Whatever, man. Oh, are we gonna meet up with the dynamic duo again?" Mello asked, making a face. Matt shrugged.

"Maybe, if we can get out of showing Ryuzaki around."

"I'll help you, Misa." Mello called out, running after the blonde girl and Ryuzaki. Matt, sighing, followed.

* * *

"Where are they at?" A boy stood by the cafeteria, glancing repeatedly at his watch. Another boy stood by the doors, waiting.

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried! They're usually here by now, though, and I'd like to eat!" The boy by the door sighed.

"Whatever."

* * *

"And that's the upper campus, and the cafeteria's over---OH NO!!!!!!" Misa practically screamed in Ryuzaki's ear. Ryuzaki winced.

"What?"

"We've gotta get to the cafeteria. Let's go!" She started running, full-speed, towards the cafeteria, pulling Ryuzaki with her. Behind them, Matt and Mello followed slowly, Mello chomping away on chocolate and Matt playing his videogame.

* * *

"What's---oh, there they are!" Misa pulled to a stop, still holding Ryuzaki's hand, gasping for breath.

"Misa-Misa's...very sorry..." She panted. "Ryuzaki's back...Misa-Misa was showing him around." Ryuzaki leaned out from behind Misa and waved slightly.

"Hello." He stated. Black eyes met with amber.

"Ryuzaki?" The amber eyed boy moved forward.

"Is it that hard to recognize me? I'm sure I was the only one in your kindergarden class to look the way I do, Raito-kun. Or is it Kira-kun?"

"It's Raito." Raito said shortly, annoyed with Ryuzaki already. Ryuzaki grinned.

"I'm---"

"Damn it, Near!" Came an angered voice. "You beat me on the fucking test last class again!" Mello raced past Ryuzaki and pinned the white-haired boy to the wall. Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow. Raito sighed. Misa frowned. Matt ignored them all, playing his videogame.

"It's not my fault." Near stated calmly. "You spent most of your time messing with Matt and eating chocolate."

"That's not true!" Mello hissed. "I studied---harder than you did, I bet! And you still beat me!"

"Obviously you didn't study hard enough." Near stated simply. Ryuzaki applauded the other boy's ability to stay calm despite the fact that he was going to be pummeled. Mello, in response, drew his hand back and---

"Mihael Keehl, you throw that punch and you will have detention for a week." Mello's arm dropped and he glared at the older man walking down the hall. Ryuzaki recognized him instantly.

"Roger." Roger, in turn, looked at him.

"Ah, Ryuzaki. Watari told me you would be coming today."

"Yes. It's a nice facility." Ryuzaki stated simply. Roger smiled.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki. Mihael, release Nate." Glaring at the white-haired boy, Mello released him as he was told. Roger walked away.

"As I was saying." Nate finished. "It's good to see you, Ryuzaki. They call me Near, though." He said, pointing in the general direction of his group of friends and Mello.

"Can we go eat now?" Raito asked. "It's lunch time and I'm hungry." Misa grinned.

"Food, here we come!" She called happily.

* * *

Ryuzaki sat in the dark car again, waiting as Watari spoke to Roger. He waved as Misa walked by and looked away when he saw Mello advancing on Near.

"Mihael!" Mello froze, then glared at Near and walked away. Near shook himself and walked over to the car, tapping on the window.

"Nate." Ryuzaki opened the door and allowed the boy in.

"It's Near now, Ryuzaki." Near corrected.

"All right, Near." Ryuzaki shrugged. "Why does Mello hate you like that?" Near shrugged.

"He doesn't like the fact that I beat him in the tests. That's all." Near stated simply. It was silent for a few seconds, then... "It really is good to see you again, Ryuzaki."

"You too, Near." Ryuzaki tilted his head in Near's direction. "About Mello..."

"I love him." Near said instantly. "I've loved him for a while, but he's hated me just as long." Ryuzaki was silent then.

"I saw red thread." Ryuzaki said casually. "I see it all the time."

"Red thread?" Near asked, interested.

"Mm-hm." Ryuzaki said. "There's one tied to me and Raito-kun."

"Then why do you keep calling him Kira?" Near asked.

"It was fun to tease him then." Ryuzaki stated. "It's fun to tease him now."

"Ah." Said Near. "Where else is there red thread?"

"Takada and another boy, one with black hair and glasses."

"Mikami?" Near frowned. "Never expected that." Ryuzaki shrugged.

"Misa-Misa and Kira-kun." Ryuzaki shrugged again. "Matt has it around his finger, but it seems he hasn't met her. Or him, however way he goes."

"Matt doesn't have someone?" Near seemed shocked.

"Yes, that's right."

"But Mello---"

"---is connected to you." Near paused.

"Me?" Ryuzaki nodded. Near frowned. "Well, that's unexpected." Ryuzaki smiled.

"Things always seem unexpected, Near." Ryuzaki said, smiling at the younger boy. Near smiled softly. "It seems as if Watari is coming back, Near, and I'm sure your---"

"Why is Watari with you?" Near asked. "When I met you, you were with your parents."

"They died in a crash." Ryuzaki said softly, smiling sadly. Near blinked. He made an 'O' with his mouth and hugged the insomniac akwardly.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki." He said simply. Then he opened the door and got out of the car. He bowed to Watari. "Hello, Watari. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too, Nate."

"Near." Watari smiled.

"Near, then."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuzaki lay on his bed, upside down. Strawberry cake next to him on the floor, Ryuzaki continued to read the book that had been given to him by the teacher. There was a rather amused look on his face as he continued to read, and Raito cleared his throat from his spot in the doorway. Ryuzaki looked up from his book, still amused.

"Ah, Kira-kun."

"It's Raito." He bit out. "What are you reading that for?" Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow.

"It was the assigned homework, yes? Read chapter four? However, as I am sadly behind in work, I have to start from chapter one." Raito shook his head.

"I figured you read that book already. I mean, even in kindergarden, you were so much smarter than the rest of us." Ryuzaki smiled.

"I have read it already. Why on earth are we reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird'? That's a ninth grade book."

"It was when you were in America." Raito said, shrugging. He sat next to Ryuzaki, careful not to step on the strawberry cake by his bed. "Strawberry?"

"Matt got me hooked on the flavor when he shoved his strawberry lollipop in my mouth when I left kindergarden." Ryuzaki stated simply. Raito snorted.

"You know, he graduated from strawberry lollipops to candy cigaretts to actual cigaretts a while ago."

"I know. I could smell the smoke on him in the classroom. When did that happen?"

"When we started high school."

"You guys met Near at the end of middle school year." Raito frowned.

"Yea, that's right. How'd you know about that?"

"That's when he left my school." Raito made an 'oh, I see' face and Ryuzaki looked down at the book again. "That's presumably when you guys met Mello as well, correct?" Raito looked at Ryuzaki with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that when Mello left your school as well?" Ryuzaki snorted.

"No, that's what Near told me." Raito nodded. "And Takada and Mikami?" Raito shook his head.

"Mikami can't tell the difference between me and Kira. He thinks the both of us are some sort of deity or something. He comes up to me or my brother at least twice a day going 'What are your orders, God?'" Raito controlled his eye twitch as Ryuzaki laughed. "Takada as well. She has a crush on one of us, she's just not sure who and so therefore she flirts with both of us. Misa-Misa is oddly protective of the both of us, but moreso of Kira."

"Of course." Ryuzaki said airily, still reading. "Misa-Misa's red thread is tied to Kira-kun. Raito-kun is Misa-Misa's close friend since kindergarden and before, it seemed, and Kira-kun's brother. So she's protective of him as well."

"Red thread?" Raito asked, eyebrow raised. Ryuzaki looked up at Raito, having resumed his previous position on his bed (meaning: he's hanging upside down again).

"Yes. You have heard of that saying? That red thread connects you to the person most important to you." Raito shrugged.

"Yea, I heard of it. I never pinned you as the type of person to believe that, though."

"I don't believe it." Ryuzaki stated simply, going back to his book. "I have this special ability to see the thread."

"You can see the red thread?" Raito asked disbelievingly. Ryuzaki nodded. Raito frowned. "Prove it."

"I will, when I see Misa-Misa and Kira-kun." Ryuzaki said simply.

"Prove it now. Don't you have a red thread?"

"I do. You do, as well." Raito's eyes lit up.

"Well, show me who's tied to me." Raito insisted. Ryuzaki shook his head. Raito blinked. "Then show me who's tied to you." Once again, Ryuzaki shook his head.

"It's irrevelent and impossible, for neither of us have met the one who's attatched to us." Ryuzaki lied cleanly. "Misa-Misa and Kira-kun have met before, obviously, and as a result, their threads are tied."

"That makes no sense." Raito said irritably. Ryuzaki shrugged and returned to his book.

* * *

Near sat alone by the school as he waited for Roger to finish things up. It was almost five and, as he was very bored, he was playing with a deck of cards, building a very intricate house of cards. He had just finished it---placed the last card at the very top---when a sudden hand knocked it all down. He looked up into the eyes of one Mihael Keehl, a.k.a Mello.

"Mello." He said, looking back down at the cards that now fluttered around his feet.

"Near." Mello replied, glaring down at the younger boy. Near, feeling Mello's glare, sighed silently. 'What did I do now?'

"Is there something you needed, Mello?" Near asked, looking back up at Mello with the black eyes that so resembled Ryuzaki.

"No." Was Mello's reply and Near blinked. Behind Mello, Matt leaned against a pillar, playing a PSP, smoking. As usual. Near looked back at Mello, a polite intrest in his eyes while his face remained blank. Mello picked up the expression in his eyes and grinned.

"You should just tell him and get it over with, Mels." Matt called from behind Mello. "Your nervous aura is totally screwing up my game playing skills, and the boss for this level is really hard. So just spit---SHIT!" Matt cursed, clearly having just died. "Damn boss."

"Fine, fine." Mello turned back to Near. "You're smart, so you should understand this perfectly, all right?" Mello licked his lips and Near saw, in that second, the nervousness that Matt had spoken of. He frowned lightly---Mello was never nervous, so why---

Oh. That's why. Near's eyes widened slightly as Mello's lips collided softly with his own. He blinked when Mello pulled away and stared at him nervously. Near tried to get his mind working, but before he could, Mello took one look behind Near and took off, pulling Matt with him.

"Ready to go home, Near?" That's why Mello left. Near turned to Roger, happy he was able to keep his blush under control. He nodded simply and followed Roger to his car.

* * *

Raito walked into his house.

"I'm home." His mother leaned her head around the doorway.

"Goodness, Raito. You're home late. Welcome back." Raito shrugged.

"I was with Ryuzaki. He moved next door."

"Ryuzaki?" His mother frowned. "Oh, dear. Wasn't that the kid who got into fistfights with you in kindergarden?"

"It was usually Raito who threw the first punch, Mom." Kira called from the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot, Kira." Raito replied, walking into the kitchen as well. "You just ruined my image of the perfect son." Kira smirked.

"No problem." Kira continued to eat his food as he sat on the counter and watched Raito search for something to eat. "I didn't do anything, thought, Ryuzaki wouldn't do. He'll provoke you again as soon as possible and then you guys will get into another fight." Raito's eye twitched but he laughed it off.

"Nah, Ryuzaki seems to have calmed down a bit." Kira shrugged.

"If you say so."

* * *

The next day, Raito ran into Ryuzaki and both stopped for a moment. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Raito-kun."

"Ryuzaki."

"Or is it Kira-kun? I can never tell the difference between the two of you." Raito refrained from punching Ryuzaki.

"No, Ryuzaki, it's Raito. As usual"

"As usual? I was under the impression Raito-kun and Kira-kun switched daily on me." Raito's eye twitched.

"Did you finish your homework, Ryuzaki?"

"Hm, yes. It was amazingly easy, considering I have already read the book and answered the questions before. I am grateful that my ninth grade teacher graded in pencil and that I never got anything wrong." Ryuzaki said. "I erased my teacher's marks and the questions are instantly done." Raito's eye twitched again.

"That's cheating, Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"But if I had already done the work, and it is in fact my work, why is it cheating to simply reuse said work?"

"Hello, Ryuzaki. I didn't get to see you yesterday." Kira called up, Misa behind him.

"Good morning, Kira-kun." Ryuzaki called back. He motioned for Raito to follow him. Intrigued, Raito obeyed. Ryuzaki pulled Kira's left hand up and Misa's left hand at the same time. "Observe, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki stated lightly, ignoring Misa and Kira's confused looks. "The thread is on Kira-kun's left hand here and Misa-Misa's left hand here." He said, tracing the thread between the two. Raito rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki, would it be all right if I spoke with you privately?" Ryuzaki turned to the other boy with a curious look in his eye.

"Of course, that would be no problem. When?"

"After class would be nice." Misa stared, wide-eyed, as did Raito.

"Why does---"

"Just drop it, Misa-Misa." Raito muttered, looking back at the strange pair before dragging her and his brother into the hallways.

* * *

"Mello wanted a talk, so talk." Mello looked away from Ryuzaki, taking a deep breath.

"It's about Near." Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow.

"I see." Ryuzaki said. "What in particular about Near?"

"Yesterday, I---I kissed him." Mello stammered out. He cursed to himself---he never stammered! Why the hell was he doing it now? "I wanted him to say something, and I think he was about to, but Roger came and I had to get outta there. Roger knows that Near and I don't exactly have the best record."

"What does this have to do with Near?" Ryuzaki asked. Mello sighed again and pulled out a chocolate bar, taking a bite out of it while playing with his rosary with his free hand.

"Do you know how Near feels? For me, I mean?" Mello said finally, not looking at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki smilled.

"How do you feel for Near?" He asked quietly.

"I...I love...him...." Mello said hesitantly. "I've loved him since we started high school. Matt pointed it out to me, that though I think about him daily I never actually thought of hurting him. I mean, I've beaten him up a lot, but that was because I was pissed and I always act before I think. Matt pointed out that after I've beaten him up, I mean directly after and for a few days afterward, I would live off of chocolate more than usual and was snappy. That and my aura screwed up his gaming." Mello rolled his eyes at that point. "So one day I just sat down and thought about it, and the conclusion I came up with was that I loved the kid."

"I see." Ryuzaki murmured quietly, pretending to think over what Mello had just spouted at him while actually silently congratulating his white albino friend. "This sounds like something you should deal with, Mello." Ryuzaki smiled lightly at the blonde chocolate eater. "I wish you the best of luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Mello was paying less attention to the teacher than usual and Matt looked at him, worried. They were in Math, which wasn't that hard, so Matt leaned back in his chair to look at Mello and gain the blonde's attention.

"What's up, Mels?" He whispered, glancing from Mello to the teacher every now and then to make sure he wasn't watching them.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Matt said easily, raising an eyebrow. Mello sighed.

"I talked to Ryuzaki."

"Yea?"

"He wouldn't tell me anything, just good luck." Mello sighed again and placed his hands on folded arms. "Not very helpful if you think about it."

"That's true." Matt sighed and looked to the front of the room, to where Near was sitting, paying rapt attention to the teacher. "Try actually talkiing to Near, then go from there." Mello groaned lightly and buried his face deeper in his arms.

* * *

While it looked like Near was paying attention to the teacher, his train of thought was far from the math problems presented to him. Mello, the same Mello that beat him up whenever he beat him in a test, the Mello that hated him, the Mello that ate chocolate and hung out with Matt 24/7, Mihael Keehl, had kissed him. Near blinked then sighed lightly. No point in thinking about it---it was probably a mistake. Mello hated him, absolutely hated him and nothing would change that. Near nodded, certain of himself, and tried (unsuccessfully) to get back to his work.

* * *

Matt knew Mello well enough to know when the blonde was daydreaming. And it seemed that right now, in Math class, the chocaholic was daydreaming. He smirked, knowing full well what it was about---Near.

* * *

Mello thought back, knowing he was daydreaming, knowing he would get hell later from Matt (who seemed to enjoy teasing Mello about his daydreams) but not finding it inside himself to care. He thought back to when they first met in middle school.

Flashback

"Mello, you're partnered with Near. Matt---" Mello didn't hear the rest of the pairs, not even caring. Raito would get paired with Matt and Misa would get paired with Kira. Nothing new there, the same groups all the time. However, Near was new, and Mello had never seen him before. He waited after class that day to tell Near that they should go to his house to work on the project. Near had agreed and the next day they walked to Mello's house together silently.

"What's your real name?" Near had asked, looking at the blonde chocaholic out of the corner of his eye. Mello frowned.

"What's it to you?" Near had shrugged.

"I think it's strange to call oneself 'Mello'." Mello had snorted.

"Coming from the one who calls himself 'Near'." Near thought for a second, then an absolutely tiny smile made its way onto his face.

"Touche." He had mumbled. They walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Mihael Keehl." Mello waited, with bated breath, for Near's reaction. Usually, people would frown, trying to get their tongue around the strange name, before asking him to repeat it. They would ask him how he would spell it or pronounce it. On a couple occasions, some people had even laughed at his name, before realizing he wasn't kidding. Mello wondered---briefly---what category Near would fall under.

"Mihael Keehl." Near repeated slowly, pronouncing each syllable. Mello stared at him. Near stopped walking and turned to face Mello. Mello did the same, but stopping a few inches ahead. He had kept walking, not realizing right away the pale boy stopped. He frowned.

"Near...?" The albino smiled lightly.

"Mihael Keehl, my name is Nate Rivers." He said slowly, offering his hand. Mello stared at it before turning away, blushing lightly.

"I never asked for your name, dammit. Let's just get to my house to get this damn project over with. " Near tilted his head to the side, confused, before smiling lightly again and following the other.

"So what should I call---"

"Mello." Came the instant reply. Near shrugged.

"Ok."

End flashback

Granted, after that, Mello realized how _smart_ Near was, and that had pissed Mello off. He had barely controlled himself from blowing up everytime Near had pointed out something he did wrong. When Near was gone, Mello had sulked in his room for a couple hours with about three boxes of chocolate, screaming at anyone who came within his doorway. That was day one. Day two---they had fought constantly, Near with that infuriatingly calm voice and Mello couldn't help it---he ended up beating the poor boy up and went home. When he had calmed down, he felt terrible instantly and once again locked himself in his room. The next day, Near had acted as if nothing happened, coming over again.

"Mels?" Mellow looked up at Matt.

"Yea?"

"Class is over." Matt grinned. Mello looked around and groaned.

"Shut up, Matt."

* * *

"What are you watching, Ryuzaki?" Near asked, sitting next to the pale teenager. He smirked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Don't tell me I'm a liar, Near. I know what I am." Ryuzaki lowered his voice. "How are things coming between you and your red thread?"

"He kissed me after school yesterday." Near said blankly. Ryuzaki smirked again.

"This is indeed a most unparalleled delight, correct?" Near shrugged.

"It's probably Mello's latest attempt in seeing any emotion in my eyes. He always complains about my...lack of emotional response."

"Hmm...well, speak of the Devil and he shall appear." Near glanced up to see Mello and Matt coming their way.

"Indeed." He tilted his head up and looked Mello in the eye. Before he could say anything, however, Mello had grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the blonde.

"Let's go." He muttered.

"Mello, what---"

"Shut up and deal with it until we get there." Near frowned.

"I will not." Mello sighed.

"Damn brat." He mumbled, still dragging the albino towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Ryuzaki smirked and turned to Matt, still sitting next to him.

"You're not going as well, Matt?" Matt shrugged.

"Mello wants to do this alone." Ryuzaki smiled knowingly.

* * *

Near looked around at the top of the roof, where Mello had pulled him. Mello was currently leaning over the rail on the roof, looking out over the school. Near walked over silently and stood next to Mello.

"Mello, look---"

"Shut up." Mello continued to stare over the roof. How the hell was he supposed to do this?

"Mello---"

"Didn't I just say shut up?" Mello snapped at Near. Near shrugged.

"I don't know." Mello scowled.

"You aren't making this easier, Near."

"Why not? What am I not making easier?"

"Just shut up already!"

"No, I will not." Near was about to say one more thing, but found it difficult with Mello's mouth on his own. He pulled back instantly, unused to the contact (and in broad daylight, too! Well, they were on the roof, but still...). Mello looked away, blushing furiously. "Mello...?" Before he could finish, Mello turned and ran down the stairs he had just lead Near up. A few seconds later, Roger came up the stairs.

"Near? Isn't Mello with you?" Near raised an eyebrow. Didn't the man have to pass the blonde on the way up the stairs?

"No, why would you assume that?"

"Linda told me." Near managed a smile. 'Damn Linda!'

"Well, he's not." Roger smiled uneasily.

"I can see that."

* * *

Mello sighed angrily. He had been so close! So close...


	5. Chapter 5

Misa sat next to Kira, holding his arm happily as she chatted on about her day. Kira smiled every now and then, responding to her questions. They were both, however, watching the other pair in front of them have a (an assumed) staring contest.

"Why don't you go first, Ryuzaki?"

"If I go first, Raito-kun will surely find a way to beat me." Raito snorted.

"As if that were possible." He muttered.

"There is an 85% chance that Raito could beat me, as he has gotten smarter since I left." Kira sighed loudly, making Misa giggle.

"If neither of you are going to go, Misa-Misa and I," he glanced at Misa. She smiled. "Will be going out again."

"Good-bye." Raito and Ryuzaki said instantly. Kira shrugged, pulled Misa up, waved at his brother, and (after a quick kiss which both Raito and Ryuzaki ignored) the couple left.

"When did Kira-kun and Misa-Misa get together?" Ryuzaki asked curiously. Raito snorted again.

"Shortly after Kira screamed to all the kids on the playground that he would marry Misa-Misa when we were old enough." Ryuzaki smirked.

"And when was this?" He asked. Raito shrugged.

"I think it was the Monday after you left." He said, placing down a pawn from in front of his rook two spaces ahead, deciding to end the silent battle and go first already (really, who fights over something as stupid as who goes first in chess? Besides, Ryuzaki was just being stubborn---everyone knew that white was the first to go in chess.) Ryuzaki's smirk widened.

"How like Kira-kun." He said, placing his own pawn one space ahead. Raito shrugged. "Misa-Misa will hold that to him for the rest of his life."

"His own damn fault for telling her something like that." Raito muttered. Ryuzaki shrugged.

"Kira-kun willl end up with Misa-Misa no matter what, though."

"Lemme guess." Raito snorted. "Your red thread theory."

"It's not a theory, it's true." Ryuzaki insisted. Raito shook his head.

"I'll believe it, maybe, when you show me who's tied to you." Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"I could tell you." Raito blinked at him, then looked back to the board, moving another pawn one space forward. "I have already met the person attatched to me by red thread, after all." Raito's eyes widened.

"Really? You would?" Ryuzaki shrugged, moving his pawn another space ahead slowly.

"Why not? Raito-kun should know, and I had planned on mentioning it at some point..." Raito leaned forward, ignoring the chess game.

"Who is it?" Ryuzaki almost smiled at the enthusiastic look on Raito's face.

"A young boy..." He said slowly, standing up. His phone rang suddenly, almost causing Raito to fall flat on his face as Ryuzaki answered the phone, holding it about an inch away from his head, between his thumb and first finger like it was going to explode while he was using it. "Hello, Watari? Hmm...mhmm...yes...yes...ok. Got it. I understand. Goodbye." He hung up, still holding the phone in his odd way while he dropped it in his pocket. "I am terribly sorry, Raito-kun. I have to go---urgent, according to Watari. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Raito yelled as Ryuzaki pulled on filthy, worn sneakers disdainfully. Ryuzaki looked at him. "Who is this 'young boy'?" Raito asked. "You never finished." Ryuzaki smirked.

"A young boy..." He said, opening the door. He turned back to Raito and gave him a small smile. "A young boy who once gave me a stuffed toy." And he closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Near sat nervously on Ryuzaki's bed, twirling his white hair in his hand. Ryuzaki walked in easily and lay down on his bed next to Near.

"What happened, Near?" He asked quietly.

"Mello kissed me again." Near replied, just as quietly. Ryuzaki smirked. "This is the second time that he's both kissed me and ran away without saying anything because Roger was coming."

"I'll keep Roger busy tomorrow if you want." Ryuzaki offered lightly. Near shook his head.

"Just...are you sure?" Ryuzaki didn't have to ask what Near was talking about. He put his hands on the bed, pushing himself up to face Near, his black eyes locking with Near's.

"Of course I am sure." Ryuzaki said firmly. "Sometimes, things like this take time." Near smiled lightly.

"All right, Ryuzaki." He said, Ryuzaki barely hearing him. "I'll trust you."

* * *

'A young boy who once gave me a stuffed toy.' Ryuzaki's words repeated in his head until Raito couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and, walking quietly, left the house and walking next door. As he knocked, he wondered (briefly) what the hell he was doing.

An old man answered the door. Raito blinked.

"Hello." The old man said. "You must be Raito-kun. Or are you Kira-kun?"

"Raito." Raito said instantly. The old man smiled.

"Of course. Raito-kun, you may come in if you wish. I shall go get Ryuzaki." As Raito walked in, the old man walked up a flight of stairs. A few minutes later, he was back, motioning for Raito to join him.

"I apologize," Raito started nervously. "But who are you?" The old man chuckled.

"I am Watari, Ryuzaki's caretaker. His parents died shortly after coming to America, and I was an old friend of Ryuzaki's father. He had mentioned me in his will, stating me to be his son's caretaker if anything should happen to them. So, here I am." The old man---Watari---chuckled again. "This is Ryuzaki's room." He stated, then walked away.

"Come in." Ryuzaki's voice came drifting out, before Raito could even knock. Raito shook his head and walked inside. Ryuzaki looked up from the (huge) book he was reading. "Ah, Kira-kun. Isn't it a little late to be visiting?" Ryuzaki asked. Raito scowled.

"I'm Raito, you jerk. And so what?" Ryuzaki shrugged.

"Ah, well. What is it you needed, Kira-kun?" Raito, feeling a sense of deja vu, pulled his arm back and punched. However, this time Ryuzaki did not see it coming (as he had returned to his book) and toppled off of the bed. It was quiet for so long that Raito kneeled on Ryuzaki's bed and looked over the edge of it to make sure that Ryuzaki had not died or something.

"Ryuzaki..." He trailed off.

"An eye for an eye." Was the only warning Raito had before Ryuzaki came up punching and kicking. Raito flew back, knocking over one of Ryuzaki's drawers to avoid getting hit. Which, in turn, made him fall back. Ryuzaki, coming up off the floor with as much force as possible to hit Raito, fell forward. Raito landed on the floor with a slight grunt, only to have Ryuzaki's wiry frame land on his own a few seconds later.

"Oww.." Raito moaned lightly, turning away from Ryuzaki to look at all the things he (accidentally) knocked over. A black doll with birght yellow eyes came into his vision and he frowned lightly. "Hey..." He trailed off, attracting Ryuzaki's attention. Raito looked back up at him.

"What?" Ryuzaki asked. Raito stuck his arm out.

"Is that Ryuk?" He asked, reaching out and pulling the doll towards the two on the floor. As soon as he did, he realized that it was, indeed, Ryuk. He looked at Ryuzaki in amazement.

"Raito-kun asked me to take care of him." He said simply, placing his hands on either side of Raito's head to both get a better look at the boy beneath him and to prepare to get up. "I was merely doing the task I had be given."

"You've taken care of Ryuk for 11 years?" Raito asked softly, pulling the doll between himself and Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki nodded and Raito smirked. "Wow."

"He was given to me by a young boy, a while ago." Ryuzaki said fondly, picking the doll up with one hand. Raito noted that he held the doll in a different way---instead of with two fingers (as he seemed to hold everything else), Ryuzaki used his whole hand to hold the doll. "By the same young boy who's red thread is tied to me." Raito bit his lip softly as he put two and two together.

"Me?" He guessed lightly. Ryuzaki smiled, a big smile that filled his whole face as he sat up.

"Yes." Was all he said.

* * *

Watari heard the crashing noises and smiled to himself in the kitchen, wishing the best for his 'son' and his friend, who seemed to be much more to Ryuzaki than the insomniac let on.


	6. Chapter 6

Mello groaned angrily as Matt continued to play the PlayStation 2 he had gotten for Christmas.

"Mels, just go talk to him already!" Matt whined as he died. "You're screwing me up and I keep getting killed."

"What the hell are you even playing anyway?" Mello snapped, leaning over Matt's shoulder to look at the TV screen.

"Resident Evil, and the boss is a bitch, it'll help if your aura wasn't screwing me up." Mello scowled and hit Matt on the back of the head. "OW!"

"Shut up, ya big baby." Mello muttered, laying back down and tossing a ball in the air. Matt reached over and caught it easily, forcing Mello to sit up again. "Hey!"

"First off, I'm not a baby." Matt said, still holding the ball and playing the videogame (something only Matt was able to do---play a PS2 controller with one hand). "Second, Near obviously means a great deal to you. Just go talk to the guy and get it over with already." Mello scowled.

"Will you give me my ball back?" Matt grinned, never taking his eyes off of the TV.

"When you talk to Near, I will." Mello's scowl deepened and he pushed himself off of the floor, picked up his jacket, and walked to the door.

"I'm holding that to you." He warned. Then he slammed the door shut. Matt grinned, placing the ball down on the table next to him. He continued to play.

"About time!" He said happily, finally getting the best of the boss.

* * *

Near was walking home when he was fell down rather roughly from colliding with someone.

"My apolo---" He was cut off as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled up. He opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with blonde hair and blue eyes. He blinked. "Mello."

"Near." Was all that was said. They stared at each other, neither looking away, until Mello put Near down on the floor again.

"Thanks." Near muttered, looking down and twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. Mello shrugged.

"It was my fault you fell." He said. "I was looking for you." Near shrugged.

"You found me." He said. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." He muttered. Near looked at him until he spoke again. "Look, the reason I was looking for you was---"

"Are you going to explain your strange behavior towards me?" Near asked. Mello stared at Near. "Are you going to explain your reasons for kissing me and running off?"

"I---" Mello stared at Near, at a loss for words. Near raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at Mello.

"Well?"

* * *

Raito looked at Ryuzaki, still perched on top of him, as the latter held Ryuk. He blinked, shaking his head.

"So, your red thread is tied to me?" He asked. Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow and looked away from Ryuk to Raito.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Ryuzaki questioned, pushing himself off of the floor and Raito with the one hand still perched near Raito's head. He pushed himself into a sitting position, then stood up and sat on his bed, staring at Raito the entire time.

"But, I thought that red thread was only tied to those that one---" Raito trailed off as he realized that Ryuzaki just confessed love (more or less) for him. "Oh." An idea suddenly struck Raito. "Wait, then when you wouldn't tell me who was tied to me, was it because---"

"I am at the other end of it? Of course." Ryuzaki said simply, looking back at Ryuk. "Raito-kun was not ready to hear the information. Actually, he still isn't, but his stubborness insisted." Raito scowled.

"If you know who's tied to whom, why do you keep calling me Kira?" Ryuzaki looked at Raito, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"It was fun teasing Raito-kun about it in kindergarden. It's still fun teasing Raito-kun." Raito's scowl deepened, shaking his head.

"That makes you a jerk." Raito muttered. Ryuzaki shrugged and started playing with Ryuk. Silently, Raito turned and watched Ryuzaki play, thinking about what Ryuzaki just told him. He stood up, walking over to Ryuzaki and sitting next to him on the bed. Ryuzaki tilted his head slightly in Raito's direction but continued to play with Ryuk.

"Does Misa-Misa still have Rem?" Ryuzaki asked quietly.

"I think so." Raito said softly, still staring at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki smiled.

"I think, perhaps, Misa-Misa and I should schedule a play date for Rem and Ryuk. She would be happy to see him well taken care of, even after all these years."

"Yea." Raito nodded. Ryuzaki looked at Raito out of the corner of his eye for a few seconds before turning to face the amber eyed teen fully.

"Perhaps, with the proximity with which Raito-kun is sitting, he was ready to hear who was tied to him." Raito blinked.

"Shut up, dammit." He muttered. Ryuzaki smirked.

"And if I don't...?" He asked quietly. Raito shook his head, smiling lightly.

"You call me stubborn---you are, too."

"Perhaps, but Raito-kun is more stubborn than I am." Raito rolled his eyes, then leaned forward slightly, so that their lips were barely touching.

"Ryuzaki..." Raito trailed off. Ryuzaki made a 'hmm?' noise and Raito almost laughed. "What's the chance of me wanting to hear that I was tied to you?"

"About 99%." Ryuzaki muttered lightly, eyes focused on Raito's. Raito smirked.

"Then, here's to 100%." He replied, leaning forward and placing his lips firmly on Ryuzaki's. Ryuzaki's eyes widened in surprise, before they slid shut and he reached up lightly, placing a hand in Raito's brown hair. Raito did the same, entangling in Ryuzaki's mop of hair.

"Raito-kun." Watari called through the closed door. Raito pulled away slightly, still leaning on Ryuzaki and his hand still lost in Ryuzaki's hair.

"Yes?"

"Your mother wants you to return to your home." Raito sighed lightly.

"All right." He called back. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Understandable, Raito-kun." Watari walked back downstairs and Raito looked at Ryuzaki again.

"Raito-kun needs to go home." Ryuzaki said blankly, mind still reeling from the kiss. Raito smirked.

"I do. But only because we have school tomorrow." He pulled his hand out from Ryuzaki's hair and placed it lightly on his cheek. Ryuzaki stared with wide eyes at Raito. "So I will come over after school." Ryuzaki nodded blankly. Raito smiled, leaned down and gave Ryuzaki another quick kiss, then left. Ryuzaki stared at the door and then turned to Ryuk.

"Shinigami-san, do you think that Raito-kun really means any of that?" Ryuk stared at Ryuzaki blindly and Ryuzaki shrugged. "Me, too."


	7. Chapter 7

Mello stared at Near. Near stared back. Gulping lightly, Mello looked away first.

"All right, all right, fine." He muttered, turning red. Near tilted his head and looked at him. Gathering up what was left of his courage, Mello took a deep breath and looked at Near. "I like you, ok?" Near's eye brow went up.

"But you claim otherwise. Everyday."

"Look, I'm lying, all right?" Mello sighed and continued to stare at Near. "I really like you. A lot." Near blinked owlishly.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, dammit!" Mello muttered angrily. "I rarely say anything I don't mean."

"Rarely?" Near echoed softly, looking at Mello with an amused expression.

"Look, I lied all those years, and I'm sorry, all right?" Mello looked at Near questioningly. "Near?" Instead of answering, the albino wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and kissed him.

* * *

A few weeks later, they all met up in front of the school---Misa with Kira, Raito followed by Ryuzaki, and Mello, Matt, and Near showing up in a small group (with Near between Mello and Matt).

"Near and I are going out." Mello announced loudly (for some reason, having kept it a secret from the others---Near decided the same thing, and only Matt knew). Kira and Raito blinked, same shocked expressions on their faces, then turned to each other and shrugged. Misa squealed.

"Misa-Misa thought something like that would happen!" She said, throwing her arms around first Near then Mello. Matt grinned.

"Ryuzaki doesn't looked as shocked." He pointed out. Ryuzaki simply grinned.

"Told you, Near." Was all he said. Then he shrugged. "And Raito-kun and I are going to be going out as well." Kira grinned.

"At least that one I predicted." He muttered, whacking his brother playfully on the back. Not that they didn't act like a couple anyway, but actually having it confirmed encouraged Kira greatly. Raito rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Seems like I'm the only one who didn't end up with someone." Matt muttered happily, grabbing his GameBoy Advance and turning the device on.

"Excuse me." They turned and saw a girl standing on the steps, looking around. Ryuzaki looked towards Matt and raised an eyebrow in amusement when the red thread only visible to him tightened and attached to the girl in front of them. She blushed when she saw Matt, and Matt stared at her.

"Don't stare, Mail Jeevs." Ryuzaki whispered in his ear. Matt jumped five feet---when had Ryuzaki gotten in front of him?---and stared at Ryuzaki incredulously. Ryuzaki tilted his head. "Doesn't Matt know it's rude to stare?"

"Hi." The girl was standing in front of the group, looking around. "I'm new, and I was wondering if someone could show me around?"

"Matt will do it for you." Ryuzaki said calmly from behind Matt, pushing the red-head forward. Matt glanced back, helplessly, as Mello shrugged. Matt looked back at the girl.

"Matt." He gestured to each of his friends as he listed them and they either smiled or waved (with the exception of Near, who leaned into Mello shyly). "Yagamis Raito and Kira, Amane Misa, Mello, Near, Ryuzaki." She smiled.

"Linda." She bowed lightly. Matt smirked, pulling GameBoy up to his eyes again.

"If you wanna hang with us," he started, playing his game again. "You'll find that each of us has our quirks." She raised an eye brow.

"Quirks?" She repeated, amused. Matt nodded, glanced up once to meet her eyes, then glued his eyes back to the screen.

"Yes, quirks." He gestured with his left hand at each friend (again, a feature only Matt could do) as he spoke. "Raito and Kira have this insane sense of justice, though Kira's methods are decidedly more evil than Raito's. Misa-Misa is our model, and she's being going out with Kira since kindergarden... literally. Shit!" He cursed and Mello rolled his eyes.

"We come in here." He said. Near leaned into him more. "This one leeching on my arm is my new boyfriend---he's way too smart, and despite all of us with him, he's a bit emotionally retarded and anti-social."

"Mello is a chocoholic." Near muttered.

"And I love chocolate." Mello smirked. "Ryuzaki here, he's going out with Raito. He..."

"Loves sweets." Near finished. "And he's smarter than me."

"Not to mention my abnormal way of sitting and holding objects." Ryuzaki interjected.

"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" Matt seemingly forgot everyone around him as he sat on the steps, glaring angrily at his GameBoy. They ignored him, and after a strange stare, Linda ignored Matt as well.

"Your special way of dressing." Mello added, pointing to Ryuzaki's shirt and jeans, as well as his beat up sneakers. Linda grinned.

"Matt has his video games and his cigarettes."

"And those horrid goggles." Mello said, adding to Ryuzaki's description of Matt.

"HEY!" Matt yelled, having finally beaten his boss and managing to hear that last sentence. "My goggles are not horrid!" Linda laughed.

"I can draw." She said simply. "That's about it."

"Welcome to our group!" Misa squealed happily, as the bell rang. "Oh! Let's go, Kira!" Pulling the brunette after her as she ran into the school, she waved at her friends. "See you guys at the usual place!" She called to them. Mello and Near left next, followed by Ryuzaki and Raito. Leaving Matt and Linda alone on the entrance of the school.

"Are their names real?" She asked. Matt turned to her, confused. "Near and Mello, I mean." She clarified. Matt grinned.

"Nah. They'll tell you, after a while. But they prefer to be called Mello and Near." He shrugged. "Same as me. My name's actually Jeevas Mail."

"Mail?" She repeated.

"Matt, please." He said, smiling. Linda smiled back, and Matt gestured towards the school. "Shall we?" Linda laughed.

"Sure."

* * *

Wai, that was an abrupt ending. O.O dunno if i really like it...


End file.
